


I just called, to say, I love...

by holdin_out_4a_hero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Christmas, Crazy, Distance, F/M, Family, Food, I love Sterek so much!!, IDK!! THIS WAS RANDOM!!!, Love, M/M, One Shot, Phone Call, Smiles, Stay, Stiles, Time - Freeform, flight, month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdin_out_4a_hero/pseuds/holdin_out_4a_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I  might add more, depends on feedback and if people actually want me to. I might write about how Derek and Stiles met, the meeting of the Hales and Stiles, how he ended up in Derek's bed the day of the phone call.... possibilities are endless!!!</p></blockquote>





	I just called, to say, I love...

Talia’s in the kitchen cooking dinner with her husband when the phone starts ringing. Deciding to ignore it and just bask in each other’s company, Talia and Kevin let it go to voicemail and wait to listen in to what the person wants.

Just as Laura, Cora, and Michael step into the kitchen, the _beep_ sounds, and theirs a deep inhale.

“ _Hey mom”_

Talia couldn’t help the way she froze. She noticed that the rest of her family froze exactly the same, and they were all staring at the phone as if it has the answer to life itself.

_“Yeah, I um…. I know this may seem weird and- oh it’s me Derek”_

There’s a clearing of a throat on the other side, and so she can tell that Derek’s nervous. She feels the draw to pick up the phone and talk to him, but he hasn’t taken it upon himself to pick up the phone and call in…. five years? As far as she knows, Laura or Cora always make him call when they randomly show up at his place of residence every once in a while. If not, then it’s up to them to call him and hope that he picks up.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and leans against the counter. Everyone’s complete attention is on the phone.

“ _Yeah…it’s Derek… um… There’s… I don’t… I guess… no wait.”_  

There’s a pause and grumbling on the other end. She can faintly hear her own sons voice saying “you can do this Derek”, and she can’t help the sad smile that appears at her son giving himself a pep talk.

She starts to worry that there may be an emergency, but before that thought could settle, he begins again.

“ _This isn’t an emergency, so don’t worry, I just…. Ok… Let me start over.”_

The dial tone sounds, and then the phone starts ringing again.

No one makes a move to pick it up.

“ _Hey mom, it’s Derek… or dad, I don’t know who’s listening to this message, but it doesn’t matter, I just… I want to let you know how I’ve been.”_

She feels a sense of pride in her chest.

_“Well, no, I just want to tell you about one thing… one someone…”_

All of them stand up straighter at that. The last person that he had told them about wasn’t even a girlfriend. She was a crazy stalker that tried to kill them all. So him wanted to bring someone else’s existence to their attention puts them a bit on edge.

Talia is really starting to get worried, until Derek starts talking and she could hear the quiet happiness in his voice.

“ _Ok. Here goes… I met someone mom… he… his name’s Stiles… and he’s my everything”_

She hears the gasps that traveled around the room, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in surprise. But still no one moves.

 _“We… honestly we met by mistake, and the first words he said to me were that I was a beautiful asshole and that he was going to fall in love with me”_ She hears a chuckle on the line and smiles a little wider. “ _I thought he was fucking crazy…mhm..sorry, crazy. I thought he was crazy, but he smiled at me mom. It wasn't flirty, like he was trying to get in my pants, and it wasn’t cocky, like he wasn’t going to be intimidated by me or something it was just… happy… like he was truly, whole heartedly happy to see me and it just….So I asked him why he was going to love me, and I was just expecting something about my looks, like how it was with Kate…”_ She felt her eyes widen at the fact that he was able to breeze through her name with no problem. He had to go through months of therapy to even allow his family to acknowledge him, but whenever he so much as heard a name that started with ‘K’, he’d shut down and nearly have a panic attack. _“…but he didn’t… when- when I asked him why he was going to love me, he said because one day I’ll smile at him, and it’ll be the most content with life he’ll ever feel, and on that day he’ll kiss me, and I’ll realize that I love him just as much in return… cheesy I know, but apparently that was just what I needed to hear to ask him out on a date.”_

Laura chuckled at the fact that her brother had fallen for something so romantically lame… but endearing.

“ _But, um… yeah… he’s my everything… and I love him… he… he’s beautiful mom, and he cares so fully and unconditionally about everyone around him, that you would never believe that he’s alone. He has no family, can you believe that? He… He’s alone in this world, and yet can still smile and love as if he has everything he could possibly need. He says that he found that in me, but as I had previously stated, he’s crazy-“_ everyone snorts _“but…but though he’s alone, he says he’s never lonely… and he taught me how to not be lonely anymore mom… and I’m sorry, he’s a much stronger man than me because I know that if I lost any of you I would fall and never stop, but he grabbed onto the ledge before he could fall and pulled himself up, and he actually has lost all he cares about, and I still have you all… so I’m done… I… I want you all to meet him, because I’m going to marry him… he saw a picture of you guys and he told me that he loves you all. I asked him how could he possibly know that he would so much as like any of you, and he said because I would only protect those that mean the world to me, and I realize he’s right… I didn’t stop calling because I felt that I disappointed you, though that was one reason, but mainly because I wanted to protect all of you, I was scared I would attract someone else that would try to hurt you and I couldn’t risk that and fuck damn this is a long ass message and I’m surprised the stupid shit hasn’t cut me off yet!”_

Cora slammed her hand to her forehead, Laura rolled her eyes, Michael snorted, and Talia and Kevin embraced.

“ _But, Stiles is asleep in my bed and I love holding him… fuck I can’t believe I just said that… but um, I just want you to know that I’m done avoiding you guys… I miss you too much… I’m coming home this Christmas, and I hope it’s ok if I bring Stiles with me? If not then… oh well… but um… yeah… he didn’t force me to make this call, no one did, I just… he doesn’t have a family… and all I could think about was how much I would love it if he was a part of ours… of mine… but I’ll let you go, I bought our tickets, we leave the 15 th of December and we’ll come back the 15th of January… hope that’s ok? We can stay in a hotel if you get annoyed by us… but I love you. Both of you… all of you. Can you let them know? That I love them too? Um…Thank you. Love you mom. And I’ll…uh… talk to you later.”_

The dial tone started, but no one moved until after it cut off. Hearing a sniffle, everyone turned to look at Cora who was wiping her eyes. “If anyone tells the fucker that I cried, I will throw  a ridiculous tantrum” She mumbled, but Laura was right along with her with the tears, and the both embraced and walked upstairs again with Michael, happily mumbling about their excitement that Derek’s finally coming home.

Talia looked at Kevin. The dinner wasn’t even close to being ready to start with, but all she could think to do was order pizza and snuggle with her husband on the couch.

Her son was coming home after five years; her family was finally going to be complete. And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more, depends on feedback and if people actually want me to. I might write about how Derek and Stiles met, the meeting of the Hales and Stiles, how he ended up in Derek's bed the day of the phone call.... possibilities are endless!!!


End file.
